


Luna creciente

by dahl_nemesis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/F, Femslash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahl_nemesis/pseuds/dahl_nemesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los hombres lobos no son los únicos afectados por -la- Luna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luna creciente

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic es un homenaje a mi pareja favorita dentro del fandom: Luna/Hermione. Ubico la historia en el quinto año.

 

Apoyada en el marco de la ventana, la luz de la luna se reflejaba sobre el rostro de Hermione. La habitación estaba en penumbras, solo la luz que entraba por la ventana perfilaba los muebles de la habitación.

Se volvió para mirar hacia fuera. A la luna cambiante. Y alzó la cabeza hacia atrás, intentando captar con el rostro la mayor cantidad de luz. Jugando, como tantas veces, a que la Luna la estaba tocando. A que Luna la estaba tocando.

Aún se preguntaba cómo había podido suceder. Se martirizaba con los  _cómos_  y los  _porqués_  de un sentimiento nuevo, tan fuerte y poderoso, que no había sido capaz de preveer.

Cuando la conoció, Luna le había parecido extraña, extravagante, irracional hasta decir basta. ¡Ni siquiera le había caído bien! Si hubiera podido librarse de ella y sus inapropiadas sentencias lo hubiera hecho a la primera de cambio.

Cuándo se apuntó a las clases del ED pensó que probablemente lo hacía por no andar siempre sola, por hacer amigos, por formar parte de algo, vete tú a saber. Y quizá fueron esas las razones, Hermione nunca llegó a saberlo con certeza. Lo que sí quedó claro es que Luna estaba dispuesta a aprender y tenía mucho potencial.

Quizás ahí empezaron los primeros síntomas. Pero no pudo darse cuenta en aquel momento. ¡Esas cosas no aparecen en los libros de texto, cómo demonios podía haberlo detectado!

No había una sola clase en la que Luna no fuera capaz de sacar de quicio a Hermione. Trabajaba con igual o mayor intensidad que los demás. Aprendía rápido. Incluso parecía una chica normal. Pero no lo era, y tarde o temprano acababa diciendo cualquier majadería que espantaba hasta al más crédulo. Algunos le reían la gracia, otros se reían a sus espaldas y la mayoría, directamente, pasaba del tema. Pero Hermione no era capaz, era superior a sus fuerzas. Le hervía la sangre cada vez que lo hacía y trataba por todos los medios de hacerle entender lo equivocada que estaba. Llegó a pasar horas estudiando y localizando libros para desmontar algunas de sus teorías. Llegó a considerar como un objetivo personal el conseguir bajar a Luna de su nube y que se retractara sobre cualquier absurdez de las que decía. Pero nunca llegó a tener éxito.

En un par de ocasiones, entre reunión y reunión, meditó sobre su propia obsesión por las ideas de Luna. Sus conclusiones fueron tajantes; era una persona muy inteligente, como debía ser un buen Ravenclaw. Tras arduas discusiones con ella y a pesar de toda su locura, podía apreciar una mente brillante. Y nada molestaba más a Hermione que una mente brillante desperdiciada de esa manera, con hipótesis absurdas y conclusiones hilarantes.

No se le ocurrió pensar que su obsesión era cada vez más desmedida, no entendió que su interés por estar con ella pudiera ir más allá que el puro interés pedagógico. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta, cuando en una ocasión, la primera de muchas, tras varias horas discutiendo sobre la supuesta existencia de centáuros animagos, se despidió de ella con una sonrisa, en lugar de un ceño fruncido.

Al final del curso sucedió todo aquello del ministerio. Luna no dudó en acompañarles, ni perdió el temple cuando se vieron cara a cara con un grupo de mortífagos con las peores intenciones. A esas alturas había dejado de molestarle, de hecho, lo pasaba inusualmente bien con ella; que ponía en entredicho los más lógicos de sus razonamientos, obligándole a esforzarse por demostrar detalladamente su punto de vista. A esas alturas no esperaba menos de ella, como nunca había esperado menos de ninguno de sus amigos. Pero esa convicción no fue un razonamiento estudiado, ni siquiera se paró a pensar en ello. Simplemente debía ser así y Luna estuvo a la altura.

La primera evidencia la tuvo cuando con la vista nublada y el cuerpo dolorido se despertó después de la batalla. No pensó en cómo estaban Harry o Ron o cualquiera de sus otros amigos. Su primer pensamiento fue para Luna. Y lo que es peor, ni siquiera se atrevió a preguntarlo. Solo cuando la señora Weasley acudió a reconfortarla y le aseguró que todos estaban bien, suspiró aliviada recalcando ese  _todos_  en su cabeza. Por supuesto que se preocupaba por todos, pero ahí, por primera vez, hizo distinciones.

Una ligera sospecha que se empeñó en ahogar le acosó mientras esperaba a encontrarse con ella. Pero lo que sintió cuando volvió a verla, en la entrada del comedor, observando distraída los goznes de la puerta, abstraída en dios sabe qué alocadas teorías. Ese sentimiento que le impulsó a abrazarle como nunca había abrazado a nadie. Y a centrarse en ese abrazo en el que encajaba perfectamente, donde se sintió completa. Ese sentimiento fue demasiado fuerte para excusarlo en vaga manera.

Se separó bruscamente cuando alcanzó a comprender lo que estaba pasando. Dio varios pasos hacia atrás, horrorizada por su impulso, por lo que significaba. Luna no se movió, ni puso cara de espanto, ni de entender los pensamientos que fluían a toda velocidad por la cabeza de Hermione y le provocaban sonrojo. Se quedó allí, en la entrada del comedor, mientras Hermione huía corriendo y se alejaba de ella para volver a ser dos desconocidas.

Intentó desesperadamente ahogar aquel sentimiento. Al entender lo inútil de su empresa se esforzó en racionalizarlo, finalmente se dio por vencida. La evitó durante el trayecto del expreso de Hogwarts y después pasó el verano torturándose por su increíble estupidez. Soñando con verla de nuevo en Septiembre y fantaseando con la idea de la reciprocidad.

Pero septiembre atrajo inseguridades y el intenso anhelo del verano no fue suficiente para vencer al miedo. El deseo por volver a encajar entre sus brazos, y quizás probar sus labios, se hacía cada día más intenso, pero... ¿Y si Luna no sentía lo mismo? ¿Por qué habría de sentir lo mismo?

Suspiró. Bajó la cabeza y apoyó la barbilla sobre sus rodillas. Parte de su cara se oscureció al apartarse de la luz. Su Luna se parecía bastante a la luna que buscaba tantas noches en su ventana. Ambas provocaban locura.

Incluso sumida en la mas desgarradoras de las melancolías no pudo evitar sonreírse ante ese pensamiento. Su Luna...

... que sentada en el alfeizar de su ventana, se rebanaba la cabeza tratando de comprender por qué Hermione ya no formaba parte de su vida. Porqué huyó después de aquel abrazo, en el que encajaba perfectamente, donde se sintió completa...

 

 


End file.
